


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Mouse!Marinette, Multimouse, Panthera Tigress, Tiger!Alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: A Tiger!Alya & Mouse!Marinette Alyanette AU





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr:https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

Multimouse scampered across the rooftops, not daring to glance behind her. The stars were shining brilliantly above her, nothing could ruin this moment. She let out a sweet giggle as she heard the very faint pounding of boots against the stone. 

The hero jumped onto the sidewalk, racing past civilians who were obviously excited to see the two heros out and about again. Multimouse dove as soon as she saw the slight opening in between to buildings. She contorted her body just enough to fit through, a perk of the mouse miraculous she had come to find out. 

The girl peeked through the small opening, blue eyes glowing in the darkness. She watched as people passed by, a smirk on her face as she saw the familiar shape of her partner stop in front of the opening Multimouse was hiding in.

"I know you're in there somewhere girl, just give up already" the tiger themed hero practically purred, causing Multimouse to blush in the darkness. She shook herself, there was no time for that! She had a game to win.

"If that's what you want. . ." She giggled, and swiftly slipped out of the small gap, dashing down the street and right past Panthera Tigress. Multimouse used her tail to help her get back onto the roofs of Paris, only to end up back on the sidewalk once they got closer to the Eiffel Tower. 

That's when she made the mistake of looking behind her. In those few seconds she slowed down just enough for Panthera to catch up with her. The other hero tackled her to the ground and the two of them tumbled down in a bundle of laughter. Multimouse looked up at her partner, loving lacing her gaze. 

"Looks like you caught me." She said, catching her breathe. Panthera just grinned, then nuzzled Multimouse's cheeks. 

"It seems as if I did." Time seemed to slow down for the two heros, they lay there, a tangle of arms and legs, content as could be.

"I love you, Alya"

"I love you too Marinette"


End file.
